For Now or For Real?
by marshmallow-chan35
Summary: When spoiled It girl Luna sets her eyes on hottie, Natsume Hyuuga, his scorching hot reputation came to a threat! So he makes a desperate attempt to brush her off without making her angry, and it involves a plain girl by the name of Mikan Sakura. ON HIATU
1. Utter Summer Shock

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Gakuen Alice… but, it's free to dream, right?

**--**

**-**

**-**

**-**

_For Now or For Real?_

_-_

Ch 1

-

-

Utter Summer Shock

-

-

-

-

I awoke from my deep slumber to the chirping of the birds and the rays of the scorching sun spilling on my pale face. It was a hot summer day. Hot enough to fry an egg and I was practically bathed in sweat.

I wiped the drool off my face as I grabbed hold of my alarm clock, which was in the form of a frog, and saw that it was already 10 am.

Stretching, I stifled a loud yawn and got up from my bed. I went to the bathroom and splashed cold water on my face to liven up my sleepy eyes. Then, I immediately went out of my bedroom and headed towards the kitchen, not caring to brush my messy brown hair. That can wait. My rumbling tummy can't.

When I arrived in the kitchen, it was to my horror when I saw him there, eating along with my brother.

Oh no.

This is so not real. This is NOT real. I'm just hallucinating! Please!

"Ohayou Mikan!" came my twin brother's cheerful greeting.

Unfortunately, it IS real.

I think I'm going to die!

Dammit. I should have brushed my hair.

"O-Ohayou Ruka! O-Ohayou Natsume!" I greeted back, stuttering.

"Hn." came Natsume's cold reply.

Messy hair, which was sticking out every which way, sweat clinging to my body, crumpled and way too big shirt and polka-dotted pajamas. I couldn't look any worse. And Natsume was there to see it.

Great.

Note to self: never leave your room without fixing yourself.

I quickly pulled a chair and sat opposite my brother, Ruka, "N-natsume, you're here so early.. what's up?"

I was still so red from embarrassment but luckily, they didn't care…

"He needed help with something." Ruka answered.

"Oh." Hmmmm… I wonder what that something could be….

Ruka is my twin brother. I sometimes call him onii-chan because he was the first to come out. That really pisses him off and I don't know why. For me, it's not a big deal.

Natsume is his best friend. We, along with Hotaru, my best friend, are childhood friends. We have known each other since we were 5. I've had a crush on Natsume ever since we were little. But I know I don't stand a chance. He only sees me as a friend, nothing more. That's a fact. I'm sure there's no way a famous heartthrob like him would like a plain, ordinary, ugly girl like me.

Sigh.

"Where's mom, _onii-chan_?" I asked teasingly as I grabbed the box of cereals on the table and poured them into my bowl of milk.

"Mom went to the grocery. And how many times do I have to tell you to stop calling me 'onii-chan'! People might actually think I'm older than you!" he said, turning red because of embarrassment.

"Hahahaha!" I laughed, spooning cereals into my mouth.

"Oi, piggy. Don't eat too much or you'll get much fatter than you already are." Natsume said, staring at my filled bowl of cereals. I stared at it too and realized that it was indeed very many. What can I say? I'm starving.

"But aym hawngwy" I mumbled, my mouth still full of cereals.

"Oi pig, don't talk when your mouth is full."

I swallowed the mouthful of cereals and stuck my tongue out at him.

"I'm not a pig, jerk."

"Loud-mouth"

"Stupid"

"Polka-dots"

A vein popped in my head. "Pervert!"

He smirked, "idiot"

Then we started bickering.

"Hey, you two, stop it already!" my brother sternly said.

We looked at him. I suddenly burst out laughing and Natsume let out a small chuckle.

"What?" my brother said, clearly annoyed.

"You looked like Jin-jin when you said that! hahaha!"

Jin-jin or rather Jinno-sensei is our most-hated math teacher and seriously, he's awful both on the inside and outside.

Hehe… Oops.

"WHAT?!" Ruka exclaimed. "No way!"

"No way!" Ruka said.

"HAHAHAHA!"

.

.

**…………………………o.0…………………………**

.

.

**I hate bikinis.**

That was my plain reply when Hotaru threw a red polka-dotted bikini at me. It was cute, I admit, but I could never ever fathom myself to wear those things! They're just not my thing.

"Why?" she asked.

"I just don't like them. I feel awkward when I'm wearing them" I shrugged.

I actually hate them! They're the worst damn things ever created!

"Idiot. You are so childish."

"Meanie!" I stuck my tongue out playfully.

"So, are you all set for the summer program?" I asked eagerly. Hotaru's, Natsume's, and our (ruka and I) parents had agreed to sign us up for the summer program at the country club, wherein they are a member of. I was so excited because it would be really fun! That's also the reason why we're at the mall now. We were shopping for summer things!

"Yeah." She replied. "It's starts tomorrow, right?"

"Yup!" I replied happily.

I am so looking forward to it….

"I heard that Luna and Sumire are gonna enter too." Hotaru suddenly said.

My face fell.

Maybe not…

.

.

**…………………………o.0…………………………**

.

.

**"I'm home!"** I called out as I pushed the back door open so that Hotaru and I could enter. We placed our things on the kitchen table.

We found Natsume and Ruka in the living room. Natsume was lying on the sofa, playing with his psp while Ruka was watching tv. I blushed a little but I successfully hid it before they saw me.

"Hi." Hotaru greeted them, still emotionless.

Ruka smiled at us while Natsume just gave a nod then returned to playing with his psp.

Oh well.

"Hey! What's up?" I asked.

"Well, actually Natsume has something to tell you." Ruka said, looking at me seriously.

What's with the serious look? I thought. I was quite surprised to see my brother so serious.

"What is it?" I turned to Natsume.

"I… uh… uhm… uh.." he looked at Ruka as if asking for support but my brother just looked away.

Okay.. now I'm confused.

"Spill it out Hyuuga," Hotaru said, crossing her arms while tapping her right foot. Impatience was clearly written all over her face.

"Okay, okay!" Natsume said. Then he turned to look at me again.

Okay… back to serious mode.

"I want you to be my girlfriend."

My eyes widened. WHAT?!

-

-

-

-

**o.0**

* * *

**-**

**-**

My 3rd fic! Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeh! Hehehe…

How was it?? Was it okay?? Was it kinda boring?? Was it awful??

I need to know! And so that I will know, you need to review!

Ehehe….

If there are any grammatical or typographical errors or etc. please inform me, okay?

I'll accept criticisms, reactions, suggestions, violent reactions (hehe..) or whatever…

And I also hope to make lots of friends here! So, who wants to make friends??

:D

Anywayz,

Please don't forget to review! The little **Go** button is just over there!

Hehe….

Ja :D


	2. Big, Big, Big Dilemma

**Disclaimer:** Do I really have to do this in every chapter?? You all know I don't own it… XD

.

--

**.**

.

_For Now or For Real?_

_._

_._

_._

Ch 2

.

.

.

Big, Big, Big Dilemma..

.

.

.

.

.

"_I want you to be my girlfriend."_

_My eyes widened. "WHAT?!"_

* * *

.

Was this some kind of a joke?! Is he serious? Nah, he can't be. But what if…?

"I want you to be my girlfriend." He repeated coolly.

"Very funny, Hyuuga." I said in a yeah-great-joke-I-was–fooled-way-to-go tone as I rolled my eyes.

I stood there, waiting for those loud, bursts of laughter. But none came. Weird.

Instead of rolling on the floor and laughing their heads off, like they always do everytime they manage to pull a stupid prank on me, Natsume and my brother just stared at me with those serious faces.

"Come on guys! Knock it off!"

Silence.

I gulped. Okay, maybe they are serious. But..…

"F-for real??" I asked, my heart beating faster (as if it was still possible). I think I'm going to faint! Can this really be true? Does Natsume really like me too?

"No," he replied.

"Huh?" I replied, confused.

"You know, like a pretend girlfriend." My brother said.

I stared at them in utter shock.

What?! P-pretend girlfriend?!

Pretend.

Pretend

PRETEND

To make false appearance or representation; to feign or make believe.

"What?! No way!!" I exclaimed as the words finally sunk in.

"As I expected. Of course she'll say no." Ruka said, nodding at Natsume with an 'I-told-you-so' look.

Natsume glared at my brother. "This was your idea remember?"

My brother gulped. "Oh yeah. Right."

Oh so this was my _precious _brother's idea? Great. Just great. I turned to Ruka and glared at him too. I mouthed a 'you're dead.' He gulped again.

Anyway, I know you think I should be rejoicing now, right? Can you imagine? I'm given the chance to become my longtime crush's girlfriend, even though it's only pretend. This is a very wonderful opportunity and I know I should grab it. But… I'm just not sure Natsume's cuteness factor PLUS the fact that I have the biggest crush on him was high enough reason to make me agree to be his pretend girlfriend. I've never even had a boyfriend, let alone a pretend one! How the heck am I supposed to do this?! I'm not really 'girlfriend material' you know. Sadly, I am a full pledged member of the never-had-a-boyfriend-since-birth club. Yeah. Pretty tragic, huh?

"Why?" Hotaru, who was silent all the while, suddenly asked.

"Huh?" Natsume said and we turned to look at her.

"Why did you ask Mikan to pretend to be your girlfriend, anyway?"

Natsume rolled his eyes and placed his head on his hands.

.

.

**…………………………o.0…………………………**

.

**FLASHBACK**

**normal p.o.v.**

**.**

"_Hey there!" a sickeningly sweet voice called out._

_Not again, Natsume thought as he turned to see who that annoyingly sick voice belonged to and saw Luna and Sumire saunter by, side by side, on their strappy sandals, heads proudly held up high. _

_He glared at them and said in a very cold voice, "What do you want?"_

_Normally, upon hearing this kind of tone of voice from Natsume, people would be smart enough to back down. You wouldn't want to mess with Natsume Hyuuga, don't you? However, Luna wasn't fazed a bit. Instead, she smiled sweetly. "I'm giving you the biggest opportunity of a lifetime."_

_He raised an eyebrow._

"_You'll have the wonderful chance to become my boyfriend."_

_Seeing Natsume's shocked expression, she smirked and prattled on, "Seriously, I think we should hook up. We're perfect for each other. We have a lot of things in common. You're the hottest guy in school, I'm the hottest girl in school, and both of us are extremely popular, unbelievably good-looking, rich, smart…"_

_Wait. Did she just say smart? Haha. Is she serious?! Mikan's way much smarter than her and Mikan's already an idiot. Which means, she's way below idiot-level, Natsume thought, trying to suppress a laugh as Luna kept on blabbing about their 'similarities' and how perfect they are for each other. _

"…_.Your mom works at my dad's law firm. We look absolutely good together, we come from prominent families, our parents are good friends," She sighed dreamily. "We're just… meant to be." She smiled again, batting her eyelashes._

_Natsume just smirked. "Thanks, but no thanks, bitch."_

_Luna's perfectly made-up smile instantly wiped off from her face. She was insulted. No one. NO ONE ever dares to cross her or refuse her. But she managed to pull her supershiny lips back into a sickeningly sweet smile, albeit with much effort. "We'll see about that," She purred. "I know you want me." _

_Natsume just stared at her. Man. This girl's unbelievably nuts._

"_Well, see ya at the country club, hon! Mwah!" she said as winked at him seductively and blew him a flying kiss. Then, she and her sister, Sumire, floated away to the direction of the mall, giggling abnormally._

_Natsume rolled his eyes. "Tch." _

_._

_._

**…………………………o.0…………………………**

.

.

"Oh……. I get it!" I exclaimed, raising my right hand in the air dramatically for effect.

Silence…

"Really?" Natsume asked.

"Yeah! Of course I understand! I'm not an idiot you know!"

Silence…

All three of them raised an eyebrow at me.

Well…. Uhm… maybe I don't quite get it yet.

"uhm… uh…. What do you mean??" I asked, scratching my head. I am NOT an idiot, I tell you. I just can't understand certain… things or rather 'Confusing incidents', as I prefer to call them.

They all sweatdropped.

"BAKA!" a humungous metal fly swatter came crashing down on me and hit me straight in the head. WHAT THE?!

"How idiotic can you get?" Hotaru said impassively, picking up her _dear_ fly swatter as if comforting it.

"There, there" she muttered, stroking it dearly. What the heck?! Is that damn fly swatter more important than me?! I'm supposed to be the best friend here! _Usually_, best friends are supposed to comfort each other!

"Ooow, it's heavy! Hotaru, you meanie! Don't you ever get tired of hitting me?!" I cried, rubbing my head, where a humungous, red bump had already formed.

"Don't you ever get tired of being an idiot?"

"Waaaaaaah! What kind of best friend are you?!" I wailed, crying waterfalls.

"Let's just say, I'm honest," She replied bluntly.

"Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! You're so harsh!"

"I'm not harsh. I'm just stating the _obviously_ obvious truth."

"Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" But as you can clearly and sadly see, Hotaru is NEVER known for being the _usual _best friend.

"Shut up, idiot. My ears are bleeding. Just sit down and listen. Don't speak a word," Hotaru said as she threateningly raised her _dear _fly swatter again.

"H-hai.."

BAM! The fly swatter hit me again. "I-itai! What did you do that for?!"

"I said don't speak a word, idiot."

"Oh. H-hai.."

BAM! "What part of don't-speak-a-word can't you understand?"

"H—"I quickly covered my mouth so as to save myself from further concussions. I've had more than enough blows from that damn frying pan, thank you very much. I still want to live, for crying out loud!

When the whole house was finally _fully_ bathed in an eerie silence, Hotaru then started her vital explanation for the eager idiot-in-denial that was me.

"Luna asked Natsume if he would accept the _wonderful _opportunity to be her boyfriend," Hotaru paused to see if I understood what she said.

I nodded.

"Natsume clearly doesn't want her but he can't just reject her because his mom works at her dad's law firm and knowing that ugly, spoiled hag, she'll get back at Natsume and ask her daddy dearest to fire his mom, which would be a major problem. So, Natsume asked you to be his pretend girlfriend so that he can turn that bratty hag down without incurring her wrath…" Hotaru sighed. "Got it, idiot?"

My eyes were as wide as saucers. I turned to Natsume, "ARE YOU SERIOUS?!"

"No. I'm not serious," Natsume replied, not bothering to look up from his PSP. I gave him a confuse look.

"I'm just DEAD serious." He added with a smirk, eyes still glued to that PSP of his.

Hm. Jerk. I stuck my tongue out at him. Geez. It really annoys me whenever he does that! And really, how can he act so cool at a time like this?! This is his problem not mine! Yet I am the one acting all panicky and worried while him, he's acting as if it's just a simple children's quarrel over some stupid lollipop and will just be okay by tomorrow! God! We're talking about the Koizumis here. They're not just big talk. They're actually capable.

Seriously, all this stress in my miserable life is making me look uglier and…. well, stressed, not that I already am. Hey. Waaait. Maybe that's Natsume's secret to his super hotness and drop dead gorgeousness. By not having a care in the world, you avoid all the stress. Yeah. Hmmm… Maybe I should try that… no. wait. We are seriously getting out of topic here. Forgive me for my blabbing.

"Oi, polkadots." He had already looked up from his PSP and his mesmerizing ruby orbs were looking intently at my chocolate brown ones. I could just lose myself into those eyes. "Look. I AM serious. You really need to help me."

_Awwww._ He looks really serious.

But still.

"No. Freaking. Way." I said firmly, shaking my head. Even though I'm head over heels for him, I know and I'm certain that this whole 'pretend' thing will just make my life a living hell, not that it already is. It's bad enough that I am already in their black list because I am the twin sister of one of the hottest guys! What more if I am the girlfriend of _the_ Natsume Hyuuga?! Me! A very ordinary and plain-looking girl! They might literally pull my head off like they used to do to their Barbie dolls during kindergarten!

I shuddered at the thought.

"Come on, Mikan! You're our only hope!" My stupid _precious _brother said desperately.

I glared at him. "Ruka!! What kind of brother are you?!" This big traitorous idiot of a brother is not helping at all! Doesn't he know what might become of me incase I agree to become Natsume's pretend girlfriend?! I'll be worse than toast! Those two psycho bitches will clearly make my life a whole lot worse than hell! This will just earn me a promotion on their black list.

Moreso, if I agree to be Natsume's pretend girlfriend, I might act all awkward around him and keep on blushing like crazy and that might eventually end up in the discovery of my deepest, darkest secret of all time which I have kept hidden from everyone, even from Hotaru, with much difficulty!

"But.. Why me?! Why not Yumi?" I asked, desperate to find a way out. Yumi's popular and beautiful unlike me. And even though it's very painful to admit, she would be very convincing, compared to plain ol' me. Then I gasped, realizing my mistake. "Ohmygosh! I'm sorry Natsume!" I said, covering my mouth with both hands. I shouldn't have said that. Yumi is Natsume's ex. She hangs out with the Koizumis. She's a fake, flirty slut and clearly a mistake and Natsume doesn't want to talk about her.

"Hn," was Natsume's only reply but I'm pretty sure I saw his eyebrows twitch at my sudden mention of her name. Aaah! Damn you, Mikan, you careless moron!

Then, Hotaru suddenly said, "Baka. Why don't you just give it a try? It won't feel awkward at all. You two are close friends. So, it's not really going to be a big deal, right? It's not like you're in love with him or something, unless you are… are you?"

"What?! N-no!! O-of course not!" I quickly replied, stuttering. "M-me?! In love with this arrogant jerk?! Puh-lease!"

Whew. That was close.

"So, it's okay then," Hotaru said. "Besides, you'll be doing Natsume and his parents a big favor by saving them from utter humiliation and shame."

Sigh. Well, she does have a point. Oh Kami-sama. Why?! Why does it have to be me?!

I really hope I'm not going to regret this.

I took a deep breath and let it out.

"Fine."

.

_._

_._

**…………………………o.0…………………………**

.

.

I watched in amusement as the idiot-in-denial talked to those two other idiots. Obviously, I'm the only _non_-idiot around. Duh.

"Oi, polkadots," Hyuuga said. "Look. I AM serious. You really need to help me."

I observed intently as Mikan stared at him for a long while. I narrowed my eyes. Hmm…There's really… _something_. Something… I just don't know what.

"No. Freaking. Way." She said firmly.

"Come on, Mikan! You're our only hope!" Ruka said desperately.

"Ruka!! What kind of brother are you?!" she glared. Then, she turned to look at the ground, her fists tightly clenched. I could tell she was thinking. Hm. I didn't know that idiot could think. Heh. Anyway, I watched as she stared at the ground for a couple of minutes, her expressions constantly changing from angry to worry to frightened then angry again. That idiot is so transparent; I can easily tell what she's thinking with just one glance.

Hm.. But I really think Mikan's hiding something from me. tsk3. I looked at her again. I'm sure she's hiding something and I'm definitely going to find out what it is.

"But.. Why me?! Why not Yumi?" Mikan suddenly asked.

I was shocked at her sudden mention of the name. Mikan, you careless idiot! I shook my head. She shouldn't have said that. Hyuuga doesn't want to talk about that girl. And did she already forget the awful things that that mean girl did towards her?! Besides, she hangs out with Luna and Sumire.

"Ohmygosh! I'm sorry Natsume!" Mikan gasped and covered her mouth with her hands, finally realizing her mistake. Hm. Took her long enough.

"Hn," Hyuuga replied.

Sensing the awkward air that's beginning to build up, I decided to change the topic. "Baka. Why don't you just give it a try? It won't feel awkward at all. You two are close friends. So, it's not really going to be a big deal, right? It's not like you're in love with him or something." Then I teasingly asked. "Unless you are… are you?"

I stared at her in interest as her pale face suddenly turned a dangerous deep crimson and stuttering, she quickly replied. "What?! N-no!! O-of course not! M-me?! In love with this arrogant jerk?! Puh-lease!"

I raised an eyebrow. My, my. This is getting suspicious.

"So, its okay then," I said. "Besides, you'll be doing Natsume and his parents a big favor by saving them from utter humiliation and shame."

She took a deep breath and let it out.

"Fine."

A tiny smirk flicked across my lips.

This might just work.

_._

_._

**…………………………o.0…………………………**

.

.

"But.. Those two are psychos! Who knows what they'll do?!" I wailed again in dread for the nth time.

BAM!

"I-itai!"

"Idiot. You worry too much."

"B-but…"

Hotaru raised the damn fly swatter again and I quickly fell silent.

"Don't worry, Mikan. I'll be here to help you," Ruka smiled. "That's what siblings are for, right?"

I sighed. Seeing as I have no other choice, I tiredly plopped down on the black leather tufted sofa, my head aching from too much thinking.

I can't believe I just agreed to take part in the scheme to defy the most popular, not to mention, most influential girl in school.

Oh crap.

I might as well start digging my own grave…

.

.

.

.

**o.0**

* * *

.

.

**GOMEN NASAI!** I know it took me 35 centuries to update. Haha. Lol. I was really really busy with school and I am experiencing a MAJOR writer's block so it's been really hard for me to write. WAH! I so lack inspiration! I'm really really really sorry..

Anyway, I hope you liked this chappie! Whew. This is quite a long chapter,… well, for me, that is. I really tried to make it longer than the last one to make up for the very late update..

**THANKS A LOT!** Thanks to those who read, reviewed, favorited and alerted my story!! Weeeeeeeeh! I'm so so so happy! Really, thanks a lot!

**Aya Akatsuki** - aaahhh. demand man jud! hahahahahahahaha! amew aie!

**sammae18 **- thanks! i'm looking forward to being your friend too! :) :)

and to:

**..dominiqueanne..Little-Miss-Gigglex..cutepuff..claireponcherrii..AzurEaquA..A-Z-a-0anime..petalsarefallingxoxo..Yumiko-chan520..-KuroTenshi11-..Annaoj..Midnight Taiyou..Aya Akatsuki..fire dragonheart..hellTiShy..XxblackwingsxX..sammae18..MikanXNatsumefan101..niceladysakura..miyuki24..-happy-neko-..dolphingal13..Hinamori Sohma18..-kradraven-..Miu The Princess Of Nature..ruin princess..chinesecutie07..smalltaz..**

**and also to my cousin who used my account when she reviewed..**

Thanks a lot! I really appreciate it! :) :) :)

Let's all be friends!! :D :D

Hehe..

Anywayz,

How was it?? Was it boring? horrible? too long?

Tell me what you think about this chapter, okay??

I'll accept criticisms, reactions, **suggestions**, violent reactions or whatever…

If there are any grammatical or typographical errors or etc. please inform me.

Well,

Please don't forget to review! :D The little **Go** button is just over there!

Hehe….

Ja! :D


	3. Moanday Morning

**Disclaimer: **I have a confession to make, I am actually Tachibana Higuchi in disguise and I own Gakuen alice! ……………… Kidding! Hahaha. XD XD That would be insane. Oh and this plot is based on He's With Me by Tamara Summers. : )

.

--

.

This chapter is dedicated to **Maureenjade.** Thanks, thanks, thanks a lot, really!! : ))

--

.

_For Now or For Real?_

_._

_._

_._

Ch 3

.

.

.

Moanday Morning

.

.

.

.

.

'**I hate Mondays.'**

That was the first thought that came to my mind when I woke up on Moan—I mean _Mon_day morning. I groaned. I wished it was raining hard. _Very_ hard and pouring. A tornado would be real cool. Okay, fine, I won't be that harsh. Then maybe just a strong typhoon, perhaps? With thunder, lightning and everything? Pretty please? That way, I wouldn't have to go to that blasted summer program.

But when I drew out the curtains, my face immediately crumbled like a building in an 8-magnitude earthquake. You know why? Because it was sunny. Absolutely friggin' sunny. It was a real perfect day to spend outdoors. The sun is shining, the birds are chirping and not a cloud can be seen in the clear blue sky.

Lovely.

Thinking darkly about Mother Nature, I dragged myself to the bathroom.

.

.

**…………………………o.0…………………………**

.

.

"**There's nothing good about the morning."**

That was my snarky reply to my mother's greeting when I came down to the kitchen for breakfast.

My mom looked at me and raised one eyebrow. "Sweetie, what's wrong with you?"

"It's sunny," I stated unhappily as I slumped on a wooden chair. Mom then set a plate filled with juicy honey-cured bacons and sunny side-up eggs onto the table. Sigh. Too bad I'm not in the mood. They would have tasted so… mouth-watering any day but today.

Mom gave a snort-laugh. "Well, of course. It's summer. What do you expect?"

I rolled my eyes. "Apparently, I was expecting a hurricane, mom."

My mom, understanding the root of all this snarkiness since she eavesdropped (yup, you heard it right, my MOM actually _eavesdropped_. Can you believe it?!) on our little 'conversation' last night, gave out a small chuckle. "Aww, Mi-chan. It can't be all that bad."

"Actually, it can and it will, mom. You have no idea how bad no matter how super your eavesdropping powers may be," I snapped and began stabbing the bacon with my fork. Now, I'm not a mean daughter or something and I'm not being disrespectful to my mom. I know she's just cheering me up and I'm really thankful for that. But.. It's just that I can't really help but not NOT feel thrilled about this bloody summer program, day camp or whatever you call it. Fine, maybe I used to be hyper excited about it. As in, deliriously hyper. But that was way way way before the time of the dinosaurs! You know, before the great Lunannosaurus rex (long for L-rex or to be more elaborate, Luna, the T-rex) and her French-manicured claws came into being?

Mom didn't seem to have been hurt though. "Come on, sweetie. Don't say that." She grabbed a chair and sat down beside me. "You're just acting all cranky because you're nervous! But I know you're actually thrilled about the summer program."

Yeah, right.

Let me clear that up and say that I absolutely do_ not _feel thrilled about the summer program! Um.. Nervous? Totally. Cranky? Maybe. But _thrilled_?! Give me a break. I'd much rather stay alone in my room all summer and rot there than have fun under the sun with everyone and risk being deep-fat-fried alive by the hag of the century and her robotic apprentices!

"Do I really have to do this?" I whined.

"Yes, sweetie. You already said yes to Natsu-kun," she replied. "Besides, it'll be fun! It's the same as having a role-play! You'll just have to act. It's going to be real easy. Unless…" She looks at me teasingly. "It's not like you're in love with him or something, unless you are… are you?" **(A/N: these are Hotaru's exact words. See chapter 2)**

I glared at her. "Way to go, eavesdropper."

She laughed. "I'm serious!" she said, still laughing. "You did the right thing, Mi-chan. You helped a friend in need."

Yeah, right. Natsume doesn't even look like he's in need.

I scowled and stabbed the bacons harder. Mom gave me a pat on the back. "Now stop playing with your food and eat." She stood up. "Your brother made that."

I gagged. "W-what?! Ruka made this?!"

"Uh-huh."

I snorted. "No wonder it tastes horrendous!! Are you sure he didn't mistake cyanide for cooking oil?"

Mom gave me the look and I smiled sheepishly. Hehe. Hmm. Speaking of Ruka, "Where is he, anyway?" I asked. I haven't seen the moron since I woke up.

"Oh, he went to the country club ahead with Hotaru-chan." Mom replied.

"NANI?!" I shrieked. "Why didn't he wait for me?!" How could he do this?! Unbelievable! Trying to abandon me now, eh? Don't tell me they're going to let me go to the summer program all alone and defenseless?!

Mom just shrugged.

Hmph.

What ever happened to 'that's what siblings are for'?

.

.

**…………………………o.0…………………………**

.

.

**DING DONG!**

"I'll get it!" mom chirped as I downed my glass of milk. I heard the door creaking open and…

"Natsume's here!"

I gagged, throwing into coughing fit and spluttering the milk all over the dining table. "WHA-WHAT?!" I shrieked, my eyes nearly bulging out of its sockets. Did I just hear her say that Natsume's here?! Natsume?! Here?! No way. I must have heard it wrong or maybe I was just hallucinating things. Haha! Yeah! Of course! Stupid me. Natsume can't possibly be here! I was obviously just hallucinating!

"Mi-chan, Natsu-kun's waiting for you outside." mom's voice echoed into the house.

I gulped. Guess I wasn't.

"Are you alright?" a concerned-looking mom glided back into the kitchen

"H-hai mom. I'm fine. A-ano… just a bit... shocked, that's all," I replied, clutching my chest to calm my heart. Calm down, Mikan! Calm down!

"Well, hurry up then!" Mom smiled teasingly... again. "You wouldn't want your _boyfriend_ to wait long now, do you?"

"MOM!"

She laughed. "Kidding, kidding." She handed me my duffel bag. "Now, go ahead, sweetie." then winked mischievously.

I rolled my eyes and grabbed my duffel bag from her hands. "Whatev." Then, hurriedly wiping the trace of milk off my mouth with the back of my hand, I gave her a swift kiss on the cheek and muttered a hurried 'Ja ne!' before I bolted out the door to the porch.

.

.

**…………………………o.0…………………………**

.

.

'**So. Freakin'. Hot. **

...And I'm not even sure if it's because of the weather,' I couldn't help but think as I froze on my spot, my breath getting lost somewhere between my lips and my throat as the door slowly closed behind me with a soft thud. He— Natsume, I mean— was sitting on our front steps, wearing this cool, black speedo board shorts, navy blue Abercrombie and Fitch shirt and a Nike baseball cap which is shadowing his eyes.

"Oi polka. Why are you looking all frozen over there when it's actually freaking hot?"

I jerked upon hearing the deep husky voice that had broken me from my train of thoughts. Uh-oh. Not cool. Not cool. Natsume caught me staring at him! If this keeps up, he might eventually find out about my secret crush on him and our friendship will be destroyed! NOOOOO! Must stop staring… Must stop staring… Must stop staring…

"Oh, hi Natsume!" I squeaked nervously after recovering from my 'frozen' state. "What are you doing here?" Must stop staring… Must stop staring… Must stop staring…

"Duh. I'm picking you up."

"P-picking me up?!" I asked in disbelief. "Why?!"

Natsume just shrugged and started to walk down the street. "I dunno. They say it's supposed to be what boyfriends do," he said.

"They say?" I made a snort-laugh and followed him down the street. "Why? Don't you do those things to your girlfriends before? Like them picking up or something?"

"Nope," he shrugged again, placing his hands on his pockets.

"You don't do those things at all? Even to Yumi?" I blurted out and Natsume immediately stopped walking.

My eyes widened upon realizing my mistake. "Oh god! Sorry sorry sorry!" I screamed, bringing up a hand to my mouth. Oh crap! What's wrong with me?! Why do I always have to bring Yumi up?! Why do I always have to ruin the moment?! Why do I always have to do stupid things that'll make Natsume hate me?!

"Sorry Natsume!" I squeaked again in a tiny, guilty voice.

"……" He shrugged and continued walking. He was walking ahead of me so all I could see was his back. And for what seemed to be an eternity, an uncomfortable silence enveloped us. Natsume just walked and walked and guilty old me just followed and followed.

"……"

"……"

"……"

"Oi, You still worried about the pretend thing?" He suddenly asked.

"Eh?!" I jumped, startled. "Oh. Um…yeah. Sorta," I said.

"Don't worry polka," I heard him say.

"Yeah, sure," I said sarcastically.

He snorted at my tone and turned to face me with a… gasp! a small smile?! "As long as I'm here, those old hags can't kill you…" He continued. I gaped at him, my cheeks burning up.

_Don't worry polka.__ As long as I'm here, those old hags can't kill you._

His words. That smile. I think I'm feeling light-headed. Oh, Natsume. I really like you. I really do. I smiled at him warmly, not minding that he called me by that annoying nickname again. I think that's his way of saying thank you. The jerk has too big a pride to actually blurt out the word 'thanks'.

"...yet," he suddenly added, his handsome smile now replaced with an annoying smirk.

"WHAT?!" I fumed, my heart-warming smile now replaced by a heart-wrenching glare. "You jerk! What do you mean by yet?! Does that mean you intend to let those hags kill me _later_?!"

He shrugged, smirk widening. "Maybe, watermelons."

"The nerve of you— huh?! W-watermelons?!" I gasped, my face turning cherry red as my brain processed what just happened.

Loading… Loading…

3..

2..

1..

"NO WAY!! Y-you saw?!"

Natsume's smirk got even wider. Huh?! How could he possibly see?! I'm wearing pants, for crying out loud! "You're the one who showed them to me, watermelons," he said as a matter-of-factly.

"Are you crazy?!" Ugh! The nerve of this guy! "I didn't, you unbelievable hentai!!"

"Oh, but you did, my dear girlfriend," he sniggered and broke into a run. I ran after him.

"Heeey! Natsumeeeee! Get back here you perverted jerk! You are sooo deeeeaaad!"

.

.

**…………………………o.0…………………………**

.

.

**HELP! **I'm dying!

Okay, fine, I'm not really dying—well, at least not yet** –**but it's all in just a matter of time.

Now, chasing Natsume Hyuuga from our house all the way here to Pokey Oaks **(A/N: Um.. I guess I've been watching too much Powerpuff Girls? Hahaha.)** Country Club WAS NOT easy! Who knew that the bastard runs so fast?! Huff Huff Huff. Damn, I think my lungs are shriveled. Huff Huff Huff. Can someone—huff –please—huff puff –call the paramedics? Huff Huff huff. I moaned as I walked—more like limped —the few steps towards one of the benches and plopped down on it. Ow ow ow ow OW! My legs are aching!

"Tired already, polka?"

My head shot upwards and the first thing I saw was a smirk. Damn.

"Shut up ya twerp!" I snapped, giving him the evil eye.

"Awww. My girlfriend's mad at me," He teased in a mock-offended tone, feigning hurt. My glare intensified. He took the empty spot beside me on the bench. "Mind telling me why, watermelons?"

"Oh, don't you start!" I seethed. "And don't you dare tell me that running the good 2-kilometer distance non-stop is just so easy because I will personally strangle you!"

He grinned. "Idiot. How was I supposed to know that you had a hard time? Some people aren't as old as you, you know."

"Well, excuuuuse me!" I retorted. "But we could have taken the bus you know! Or we could have ridden a bike or one of your cars or the MRT or… or… Ugh! See?! There are far too numerous means of transportation! I don't see why the heck we had to waste precious energy by running such a long distance!!"

He cooly leaned back on the bench. "It's called exercise, polka, and its actually something old people, with weak and flabby bones, like you, need."

My nostrils flared at this and my whole body was quaking with anger. And upon seeing this, Natsume couldn't look more pleased. I cast him a murderous glare. He merely smirked.

I'm so going to murder him.

"Oh, there you are," someone suddenly interrupted just as I was about to strangle the life out of Natsume. Argh! Damnation! I was so close! So close!

Still holding Natsume's neck, I narrowed my eyes at the owner of the voice only to see that it was Hotaru with my traitorous brother along with her. "Oh! Hotaru, it's you!" I beamed, forgetting my anger and annoyance.

"Hello baka," Hotaru greeted impassively.

I frowned at the nickname but decided to dismiss it. I turned to my brother and glared at him. "You!" He gulped, tightening his hold on his pet rabbit which he had brought with him. "Why did you leave ahead of me?!"

He smiled at me sheepishly. "Um.. Sorry Mi-chan but I didn't have a choice," He said, rubbing the back of his head. "Besides, you needed to go with Natsume alone so that you'll seem more convincing."

"Hmph. Whatever, nii-chan!" I stuck my tongue out at him.

"HEY! I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL ME THAT!!" he exclaimed.

I furrowed my eyebrows at his reaction. "Geez. What's the big deal anyway?"

Ruka stiffened. "A-ano.. I j-just don't want people to think that I'm older than you when in fact, we actually have the same age." Whoa. Talk about major mood swing. He's mad, and then the next I knew is that his serious face scaring the hell out of me. Freaky.

I raised my eyebrows. "That's your reason?! Geez, Ruka. You sound like girl! You're not gay, are you?!"

"W-WHAT?! Of course, I'm not!!" he exclaimed, blushing from embarrassment. "You're my twin! How could you even think that way?!"

"Hmmm.. Y-you sure?"

"OF COURSE I AM! What else do you think?!"

"Oh, ok. Whatever." I shrugged it off.

"Oi, baka, how long do you plan on holding my neck?"

My eyes widened and I realized that, indeed, I have been clutching Natsume's neck in mid-strangle this whole time! I let go of it immediately. "Sorry!" I said. How embarrassing!

"Anyway, where were you guys all this time? And why are you all sweaty?" Ruka asked.

"Well, sorry if we arrived late," I said. "It's just that, some people here--" I glared at Natsume's direction. "—had dark intentions to get me crippled for life."

Natsume shrugged. "Don't look at me. Some people here just lack the stamina. What a pity."

I glared at him. He smirked. Aargh!!

"Interesting," Hotaru said, giving the two of us a curious look.

Huh? What's with that look? It's like she knows something. And 'interesting'? What the heck did she mean by that? Before I could figure it out, a chorus of nasal laughter was heard. I turned my head and spotted Luna, hag of the century, strutting toward us and her posse which consists of Sumire, her sister, with whom she shares a brain with, Wakako Usami, the girl with dry looking black hair, Nobara Ibaragi, who looks too kind to be part of Luna's evil circle, and Yumi Hiragi, who is, yup, you guessed it right, Natsume's ex-girlfriend, follow behind her—all looking like sports magazine model wannabes.

"Uh-oh," I muttered.

"We'll go ahead," Hotaru said monotonously and dragged Ruka by the sleeve.

"W-wait! You guys! Don't leave us!" I whispered frantically.

'_Good luck,' _Ruka mouthed before he disappeared into a corner along with Hotaru.

I moaned and slumped back on the bench. How could they just leave me like this?!

"Just ignore her," Natsume said.

"Yeah, right," I rolled my eyes and looked at the fast-approaching monstrosity in her 2-inched white flip flops.

Luna is your typical high school mean girl-- Blond, pretty, popular, filthy rich and genuinely eeeviiil. She's the proud queen of Alice Academy perched on her throne on top of the social ladder and man, does she love to remind you of that. Guys want her and girls want to be like her. They would kill to be in her circle of friends because being in Luna's circle would mean instant popularity. Now, who wouldn't want that? well, I know this sounds like I'm jealous of her but seriously, she's terrible. I don't really see why some—or rather, _most_ people actually like her. I mean, she_ is_ pretty and she knows it and she loves to rub it in your face while telling you how defective you are.

And as I stared at her approaching figure, I couldn't help but feel deflated. Compared to me and my boring, scruffy khaki shorts and faded green polo shirt, Luna looked much _much_ better in her fitted white polo shirt and short dark blue velvet shorts. I frowned. I know I look _plain. _With my pale skin, auburn eyes that looks more like the color of mud and auburn tresses which are usually tied into a boring ponytail and my bangs, which I've been growing out, clipped back by a boring old grandmotherly clip; I've never really considered myself as pretty. And unlike _them_, I don't really live with the whole 'make-up is essential, fashion is my life' idea. Let's just say, I dress to be comfortable, not to impress. But even so, I couldn't help but think that, indeed, Luna looked good.

Luna slid her überglamorous big sunglasses up. "Hey Natsume!" she purred.

Ewww. Her voice is so over-sugarcoated; the mere sound of it gives me diabetes.

She winked at him seductively and pulled him up from the bench. Argh! I could feel my insides burning up. Stay away from my boyfriend you slutty hag!

Okay, maybe I'm getting a lil' carried away. I'm forgetting that this whole boyfriend-girlfriend thing isn't for real. But, whatever! She shouldn't go seducing other people's boyfriends may it be real or just pretend!

"Come on, hon! It's almost 8. Let's go grab our schedules!" she said, linking arms with him, making me fume with jealousy even more. Urgh! Seriously! Get off of him, will you?!

"I'm not sure if my girlfriend is okay with that," Natsume said casually, pushing her away before my jealousy could get the better of me.

"Girlfriend?!" she shrieked, all the sweetness drained from her voice.

"Yeah," Natsume said, sliding a hand around my waist. My face turned a furious shade of red. "This is Mikan, my girlfriend."

Ha! Take that, Luna!

"Her?!" she growled. She looked shocked to say the least. "I didn't know you guys were dating." She eyed me up and down, with one eyebrow arched, like I was some disease-carrying alien from another planet. "Mikan Sakura, right?" she said between clenched teeth. "The hot Ruka's twin sister?"

"Yup," Natsume smirked, pulling me even closer. Oh. my. He's so close to me, I could smell his scent. He smelled alluring, like summer and floral tones put together with a masculine base. Mmmmm.

"Oh," was all Luna could say. She was clearly seething mad and the look on her eyes screams bloody murder. I shuddered. "Well, how cute." She said, pulling herself together and forcing a fake smile on her face. "

Natsume smirked then turned to me. "So, Mikan, you wait here. I'll go get our schedules," he said and headed to the entrance desk, leaving me alone with Luna and her friends.

Luna turned to me and smiled sweetly. "Well, I'd love to stay and chat but some of us still have a summer program to attend to." She beckoned to her posse, "Come on girls." Then she turned to look back at me. "Oh, and Mikan." She smiled, leaned forward and whispered something in my ear.

I froze.

"See ya!" She smirked and walked away, her robotic friends following behind her but not before each one of them, except Nobara, had given me their laser beam death glares.

Oh Lordie.

.

.

**…………………………o.0…………………………**

**.**

**.**

"Did you see the look on her face?" Natsume snorted when he came back moments later. "Looks like we got her, huh?"

"Um... yeah," I laughed nervously. _I'm not quite sure about that._

Natsume smirked. "See, polka? I told you everything's going to be alright."

I nodded. "Y-yeah… I… I guess I was just being a scaredy-cat," I said. But I'm certainly not convinced that 'everything's going to be alright'. Humiliating the most popular and powerful girl in school isn't exactly 'alright'. I stole Luna Koizumi's supposed-to-be boyfriend right under her nose and she's none too happy about it. I felt myself shiver as her words washed over me again like cold water.

I could tell, this isn't the end.

_Watch out tangerine girl. I'll be keeping an eye on you._

It's just the beginning.

God, Mikan. What have you gotten yourself into?

.

.

.

**o.0**

* * *

Whew. That was quite long. hehe.

I deleted the replies and the author's notes above already. Anyway, thanks to those, who read, reviewed, favorited, and alerted this story. mwahugs to you all! : DD

So, how was it?? Was it boring? So-so? Did you like it? or hated it?

Any grammatical or typographycal errors, criticisms, reactions, **suggestions**, violent reactions or whatever…??

Please do review and tell me what you think of this chapter. i would really really appreciate it! : )

Pretty please? the little **Go** button is over there, waiting to be pressed! hehe.

ja for now!

**aW aw-chan** : )


End file.
